In the process of producing or testing a conventional display panel (e.g. an OLED display panel), a gamma adjusting operation needs to be implemented.
The conventional technical solution for processing the gamma adjusting operation of the display panel is achieved manually. The specific step is:
Voltages of four colors (RGBW) of the display panel are adjusted according to a predetermined display information of the display panel, and then the display panel is trimmed to match a targeted brightness and a targeted white point.
During the implementation, the inventor has found that the prior art at least has the following problems:
The technical solution has a great difficulty in manually processing the gamma adjusting operation of the display panel, and it takes a long time to implement.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.